


howling at the moon

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Series: mechanical animals (by which i mean pencils) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Howling, Nudity, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale, human and wolf, howling at the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	howling at the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I actually drew this before I started watching Teen Wolf, but I figured it was fitting.


End file.
